What Was Lost
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: Lightning has no memory past the last 4 years of her life on Cocoon but what if a young red-head held the key to her lost past. M just in case Lightning/Vanille, Fang/Serah, Sazh/Jihl (Character Death *Warning*) Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 13 or the Whole FF Franchise or anything else said that's owned by others
1. Dreams

_Explosions_

_Gunshots_

_Crackles of magical lightning and the heat of intense conjured flames_

_Pain_

_Darkness_

The distant cries of pain of Fang being subjected to Etro knows what type of magical torture in the vain hope to force Fang to assume the form of their focus is what awoke Lightning Farron sergeant of the Bodhum Security and leader of the rouge l'cies out to stop the evil Fal'cie orphan from summoning the most powerful entity ever seen that even the God herself Etro had to sacrifice most of her power to stop it once the beast Ragnarok.

Ragnarok

The herald of the end of their home

Cocoon.

But only one thing was important to Lightning at the moment,

Finding her beloved Vanille the one person who could help her unlock her lost past,

The one person Besides Serah she would die for,

The one person who could truly make her happy in her sad life and the one who would remain by her side no matter what...

That was until she locked up too see the deformed arm of the cie'th that was once her Vanille come up in preparation to swing down and finish the already injured sergeant, but moments before it impacted she awoke in a start looking around to see if anyone had heard her wake up. But after a few moments she could see no one stirring and assumed no one heard her so with her better judgement she unsheathed her gunblade the Gladius and went off to do the one thing she knew that always helped her get back to sleep going off to kill anything that wondered into her plain of vision.

Which luckily was very often down on the lower world Gran Pulse.

Gran Pulse the hell that the citizens of Cocoon were always taught to fear and hate but if anything she hated Cocoon more and felt even more at home down in the wild, untamed and natural lower world and so like a magnetic attraction stayed closer to the only two who knew the land as it was their home.

But little to her knowledge the one person she held a secret love for was watching her fighting no more than 10 metres away

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

Vanille awoke with a start when she heard the sounds if a gunblade being unsheathed and the pained cries of multiple Alpha Behemoths and one or two King Behemoths being sliced and sometimes being hit with sounds Vanille had come to know as Ruin bolts.

So with her brilliant logic and judgement she went off in the direction of the sounds of battle remembering to bring her Belladona Wand. This had become a nightly thing for her to follow Lightning whenever she would sneak off.

What she arrived to see was a sight that could only be described as the most graceful yet violent dance she had ever seen.

It was like she was floating off the ground with the speed was moving at and even was able to use her normal style of battle even without firing off a single shot instead letting off a Ruin bolt even while in mid-air and whenever the Behemoths tried to swipe at her with claws or their blades or even some magical attacks she would step them or duck under the attacks or just block them like a fly was attacking her.

By the time the last Behemoth had fallen Vanille was only a couple of metres away.

"Wow..." the petty red-head let out without even thinking only to then see a point of a gunblade mere centimetres from her head.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked with a softness to her voice Vanille wished she could hear more.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a walk around camp only to find your bed role empty so I decided to come look for you..." the red-head quickly said which was not exactly false either.

"Well come on lets get you back to the camp before Fang wakes up and finds you missing" she replied still with the softness in her voice.

"No... no please, please let me stay with you tonight I can't sleep so I may as well do something productive... right?" the red-head said trying to find an excuse to be near the solider.

"Tch, fine you can stay with me if you can keep awake and keep up."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

**A/N well that's the first chapter go ahead and give it honest reviews I can't do consistent updates saying there will be an updates every week because of school but I will try to write every weekend.**

**Just some facts for this one**

**1. Lights 21 and Vanilles 20 and Fangs 23 for the sake of my story.**

**2. Light will never like Snow. Ever. I just hate him as a character so expect no love for him in this story.**

**3. I won't do anything pre-Pulse except maybe some flash backs and those will be mostly what happened but a little different.**

**4. Only Light, Vanille and Fang has a bonus power along with their ones gained Lights is foresight Vanilles is like a command of some smaller pulse animals Fang has a weak telekinesis this will be explained later in the story.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy Lightning signing off.**


	2. Conversations

**Welcome to chapter two this may or may not be posted directly after my first post no reviews have been read this is currently unbetaed if you do want to help my by being my beta just PM me well, enjoy.**

"**Speech"**

**'Thinking'**

**-Dream-**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

After Lightnings little 'Cool-Off' with the Behemoths the night had calmed down and even got a lot more quiet which in the red-heads opinion was difficult to grasp with it already being quiet now it seemed a safe quiet with nothing big and dangerous that would give no warning waiting in the darkness to kill them.

'Wow. Who would have though that Lightning could be even more beautiful under the night sky' Vanille thought while biting her lower lip trying to keep her self from leaning over to kiss the solider.

But little to the red-heads knowledge the solider having a struggle as well,

'Where do I know this girl from. She's clearly not from Cocoon hell she even said she wasn't but I feel like I know her from somewhere...' the solider asked herself.

"Lightning? Why are you looking at me like that?" The petty red-head asked with a quizzical look on her face at the way the solider was looking at her with eyes that had a longing to learn more from the red-head.

"Um... er... well the thing is..." The usually cool level headed solider was tripping over her words like someone asking someone out.

'Etro she's cute like this' the red-head thought,

"Do I know you from somewhere Vanille?" Lightning finally got out after falling over her words for a minute and looking like a fool causing her to blush slightly but hardly noticeable with the darkness around them.

Not wanting to scare or even run the risk of the solider starting to hate her for lying she quickly 'Bended' the truth to be honest without giving a lot away.

"Yes I think we met a couple of times in Bodhum before the purge..."

"No I meant have we ever met before then it feels like I know you from long before but I just can't remember..." she trailed off.

Not wanting to push the point or get put into a situation where she would have to tell something she couldn't tell come to terms with let alone tell Lightning she quickly suggested that they return to their base camp where the others were resting up.

Not wanting to leave the red-head just yet the solider suggested that that they just stay there till light and walk back when it was brighter and while wanted nothing more to than to just jump at the idea and settle in and stay with the solider, Lightning quickly said they should head back as it wsa getting light out soon anyway.

So reluctantly the red-head got from her spot next to the solider and they began the walk in silence back to the warmth and safety of the camp but back to the idiot that also was in their little group.

Snow

The one person in all of Gran Pulse and Cocoon she hated more that Barthandelus the lord of the Fal'cie himself and that was saying something.

He was an idiot who would rush head strong into something with no plan or fall back and was even going to take Serah away from her when she got free by marrying her.

But non the less camp was the safest place to be right now so the duo wandered back at a pace the solider would have never normally walked at. Slow.

But it was worth it to spend more time with the red-head.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

They arrived to find everyone still asleep and so Lightning said a goodnight to Vanille who replied in kind with her own and quickly made her way over to Fang the one person who she could talk to about this.

"Fang" no response "Fang" slightly louder still no response

'Etro she can be so annoying with her sleeping'

So Vanille did the only thing she knew would wake the tanned huntresses up.

She zapped her on the butt with just enough to wake up but not hurt.

"Geez Van what's with the **shocking** wake up call?" with emphasis on 'shocking'

"I need to talk to you about Lightning..."

"What? Did she hurt you or..." Vanille cut her off before she could continue

"No its not that its that's she's not remembering like we hoped she would." Vanille said looking at her feet,

"Hmm this could be a problem of we are to go through with the plan to save Cocoon..."

"Well yes that and... well... you know..."

"Oh right that as well..." the red-head trailed off knowing that the huntress knew exactly what she was saying.

"Well we may have to be straight with her and tell her about her past t hope she doesn't hate us or worse..."

The red-head stole a quick look over to the solider who was sitting while zoning in and out of awake and asleep,

"Ok I will tell her about who she is at the best moment"

"How about when we head out tomorrow when we team off with her we both tell her and just hope we like to see how she reacts." The huntress said firmly trying to build up the red-heads confidence.

"Ok well see you in the morning G'night!" the red-head said in a cheerful manor.

Sighing but letting out a chuckle non the less Fang replied "Night"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

**Chapter two everyone who knows I may even do chapter three while I'm on my role! **

**The next chapter will be pure dream with a little reality near the end and while no 100% necessary does add some back story**

**Read, Review and Enjoy Lightning signing off!**


	3. Memories

**Here's chapter three while I'm on my role this chapter is going to be all dream with bits of reality sprinkled in not really necessary plot wise but useful to gain some back story of Lightning**

**Well here it is.**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

After the exchange of good nights with Vanille the solider went to her sleeping role but rather than re-enter the warmth decided to just sit and admire the stars and if sleep found her then she wouldn't fight it.

About 15 minutes she zoned out far enough to start dreaming.

-She was running as fast as she could to get out of the building.

Why she was in the building was anyone's guess but all that mattered was getting out of the burning apartment complex or so it seemed she just needed to get some where safe to think.

That was until she heard the scream which caused her to look back at the raging inferno and see a women with pink not unlike her own leaning out the window yelling for help.

If she was in her right mind she would have run and kept running but decided to in an act of bravery or stupidity run but not away but back towards the burning building and up to the trapped girl.

The heat was nearly insufferable but she still slowly made her way the building to get to the girl.

When she finally arrived just outside the room where the girl was trapped she drove her shoulder into the door which gave away on the first try but left her to land face first on the ground it was so weak.

When she fell she must have landed with her breast on something burning how because when she came she had a white burned mark on her chest.

The girl she was there to save was leaning against the wall looking very pale even for a Cocoon viper when compared to the tanned girl but still she reached out to help the Cocoon girl as no one not even a viper deserved death for no reason.

She picked up the girl of at least 14 and started carrying her down the quickly breaking stairs.

She made it out side to give the girl to a medic who was waiting for anyone who would require oxygen or burn creams.

The girl quickly asked her to try and find her parents who were in the next room over.

So she tried to get over to them.

But the building couldn't take the strain and collapsed in on itself killing anyone else who was inside it and only just hitting her in the head with a beam that would have killed her if not for quick reflexes.-

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

Light awoke with another start but not a strong as the last time but wondered why she would have been dreaming about that night all those years ago when she found Serah.

Quickly readjusting herself to be comfortable again she quickly zoned out again.

-She started waking up again except this time it was slowly and very painful for her.

She could hear doctors talking about her and about the girl she saved for a moment she though she failed and the girl died but was relived to see the girl beside her.

Now that the smoke and haze from just waking up was gone she could get a good look at the girl she risked her life saving.

She was a pale girl even after she looked fine and had a light golden hair that look very shiny in the light of the hospital and her eyes were a beautiful pair of blues eyes.

The girl quickly looked over after seeing the women who saved her start stirring.

She introduced her self as Serah Farron and asked the women's name she responded Claire.

The girl then asked how old she was and after a moment of thinking she firmly said 17.

Then a doctor came in after the brief introduction and asked Serah if she had any family to go to after her Mother and Father died in the fire.

I quickly said I was her older sister from a different mother and was aloud to take Serah to her family home in the edges of Bodhum city.

During the trip Serah asked why she had done this elected to become her legal guardian and pretend to be her sister.

I said she reminded her of someone and she liked the girl.-

She came back into focus with the world after hearing some talking behind her between Fang and Vanille she couldn't understand at the moment so she decided to go over and ask them later in the morning after they tag off into their teams.

One thing was for sure things were about to get interesting for the group and their plans.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

**Well there's chapter it probably sucks but hey this is my first fic and right not its 2:00 am and I am on a role with ideas and energy I have been writing for 3 hours straight and could go for longer but hey who knows I may even produce a chapter 4?**

Read, Review and Enjoy Lightning signing off!


	4. Rude Awakening

**Well here is chapter 4... Damn I need to get a better introduction to my chapters. A HUGE thank you to Kynara for faving and following this story so THANK YOU**

**And now here is chapter 4 of What was lost.**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

After going in and out of being awake and asleep for less than an hour Lightning decided it was time do do something productive before breakfast.

Wake up the men of the group in the most annoying she could for each member.

Sazh, easy with him being their one to buff them up during battle and also their own pyromaniac it only seemed fit wake him up with a small fire ball to the butt causing him to quite literally jump from his role and sprint the little water falls not too far from base camp but some how not waking the other men up with his shriek it was Hopes turn to be woken up.

With Hope being to healer as well as the most powerful mage on par with Vanille which was saying something it felt only right to 'wash away his sleep with a cleansing water' or a weak water spout hitting him in the head causing his already slightly spiky yet still flat platinum hair to get fully stuck to his head and ruin his style causing him to whimper and make a face like a cat that fell into the fish tank.

Now Snow, this was going to be fun the soldier thought while getting her hands ready to him with a blizzard spell when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder stopping her and quickly giving a annoyed face and stepping back to let Fang have her fun with waking snow up which ended up with her stealing his coat he was using as a blanket his hat and gloves and putting them atop a very tall piece of wreckage that was their base.

"God Dammit Fang was this really necessary to just wake me up?" he said with a very annoyed face as he tried to figure out a way to get his only coat and hat AND gloves off the wreckage.

"Well it was this of be frozen by sunshine over there" Fangs replied while wearing one of her smirks and pointing a thumb at the said solider.

"Err right a little cold or be frozen ok thanks I guess..."

"Hey you got off better than Hope or Sazh"

She didn't need to answer as a very annoyed looking Sazh walked in with burnt pants around the butt region and a annoyed Hope with hair that made him look even more feminine that he already did.

"Don't EVER do that AGAIN got it?" they said practically at the same time causing the solider to chuckle.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

**A/N: got a wee bit OOC their but don't worry light will return to what this story deems her normal in the next bit... NOW**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

After a simple breakfast of dried meats and some fruits that Vanille had said was safe the teams split into the normal with Team A being Lightning, Fang and Vanille with Light leading and Team B being Hope, Sazh and Snow with Hope leading under protest from Snow saying he should lead because he's the 'Hero' and then being shut down by everyone he agreed to follow Hope for now.

Team B left heading out towards the Mah'habara Sub-Terra entry way as Fangs had called it while Team A went the opposite way with a bit of help from Vanilles getting some Chocobos to listen and saying it was a talent she had was again was not a lie Lightning had settled on summoning Odin her Eidolon who promptly transformed to his horse form so after fastening his large blades to his sides they set off towards were Fang had the others the fabled Titans Trials waited to pit the strongest against each other for the right to keep living.

"Light..." the petty red-head said to the soldier with a quiet tone that any normal person would have easily missed but not the sergeant.

"Yes Vanille?" she replied in a soft tone that caused Vanilles breath to hitch and lose her voice.

"M-me and F-fang have something important w-we need to tell y-you" the petty red-head got out weakly looking to Fang for support but only found a face that said 'you can do this I believe in you.'

"Yes what is it?" she replied in a questioning tone that continued to hitch Vanilles breath.

After staring at the soldier who was showing actual interest in what she was saying Vanille built up enough courage to say what had to be said.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

**Meanwhile with Team Idiot er Team B**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

"Why exactly did we get stuck with recon duty" Snow complained for the eighteenth time after leaving.

'God Dammit does the idiot ever shut up? Why Fal'cie why Etro why did you make me go on this quest with him?' Sazh though crossly as he kept on walking just behind the kid who was remaining silent except for the occasional sigh that left his lips when ever snow started talking.

'Hmm soldier girl taught him well...' he though before his thoughts were interrupted by a arm stopping him from falling into a canyon that stretched between them and the entry way to Mah'habara Sub-Terra.

"Well shit this is going to make things even more difficult, Tch" Hope said while closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath.

"Well got a choice A) Try to jump that and be stuck B) Go back to camp and face the wrath of Soldier Girl when she gets back or C) Go out and kill things to relax.

And like that they all went off to find something alive to kill.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

**Well Ima call it here I can't write any more I need more inspiration to keep going and lots of coffee of or a good sleep, coffee sounds better school in two hours... sorry of this chapters shit I will wait for reviews and fix accordingly and hey longest chapter so far 1010 words hooray Good Night/Morning**

**Read, Review and Enjoy Lightning signing off!**

**Say no to Snow 2013**


	5. Talks Part 1

**Welcome to chapter 5**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a long time been stuck with some very important schooling stuff and family issues along with the numerous other things wrong in my life...**

**But anyway Allons-Y this chapter won't feature the talk but well more like Vanille remembering how they met in game dialogue may differ a lot as its been many a months since I played FF XIII (Been playing FF VII and Mass Effect and Skyrim all for future fics Spoilers) but it may feature some of the plan but I want to make this remembering part last for a while to set up the story.**

**And while its fresh in my mind this will differ a lot from the ending with the Fal'cie will explain later (warning future chapters may contain Nickelback just as a warning to the haters)**

**Allons-Y**

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

"Yes Vanille what is it?" the solider said while gracefully dismounting Odin and dismissing him.

"I- er- I mean I need to... tell you something important..." the red-head stuttered out

'Etro how am I meant to think with her looking as beautiful as she does...' Vanille thought as she remembered the first time in a long time she laid her eyes on the soldier.

_'Etro its her, is this good or bad?'_

_'Does she remember me?'_

_'What if she can't remember me?'_

_'What do I say?'_

_Vanilles head was livid with thoughts some big questions that she couldn't answer but most admiring her._

_The way the crystal made her pale skin seem to shine,_

_Her soft pink hair flowing down her right shoulder,_

_Her beautiful blue eyes that could freeze anyone who looked into them long enough,_

_Her toned stomach_

_Long slender legs..._

_'NO stop it mind now is not the time to be admiring her'_

"_Come on" came a commanding voice that broke her train of thoughts_

"Well come on don't keep me waiting" she said bringing Vanille back to reality with a slightly amused voice that was probably earned with the look on Vanilles face.

"Well you seem to have calmed and have become less on edge since coming down here." Vanille said with some apprehension in her voice

"Yah things seem a lot more natural and free flowing down here and I don't know why but it just feels more like home than I ever did on Cocoon." the soldier replier while looking out to the vast wild lands of Gran Pulse

"That's what I wanted to talk to about... there is something very important I need to tell you that well may just shock you or make you hate me... please promise me you won't run or hurt me or Fang once I tell you..." Vanille said her voice getting less confident with every word passing her lips.

"Vanille what are you talking about..."

"Please just promise me..." she said looking on the verge of tears

"Ok Vanille what ever you tell me I won't go crazy" the soldier said with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Well the thing is..."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

Fang was watching the whole exchange from a distance not quite safe as no distance was safe from the gunblade but far enough that she could see without hearing what was said.

'I hope this works or we all my be screwed' Fang thought solemnly while continuing to watch the exchange

Vanille was saying something and it looked like it was taking her a long time to say it and after a few moments had passed the soldier said something back to her and Vanille started to tell the women what was necessary.

'Etro I hope this works'

Vanille was talking some more and the soldier face was going through many different faces shock most prominent followed by anger and sadness and finally after Vanille pulled something out of her little pocket and put it next to the soldiers necklace the soldier broke down in tears, what type of tears she currently didn't know but wasn't going over to find out just yet she looked like she needed some time with Vanille to just talk.

So Fang simply went over to the closest rock and looked for something to catch and cook for dinner.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

"Well the thing is I know you."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()(

**Gonna leave it there my brain is on the verge of shutting down and not waking up for atleast 48 hours I'm that tired (YAWN) I'm gonna go now **

**Read, Review and Enjoy Lightning signing off!**

**Say No To Snow 2013**


End file.
